


They simply stay the same

by lydiadeetz



Category: Sam & Cat (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiadeetz/pseuds/lydiadeetz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The way Sam changed when she looked at her, it was like her ice melting in the heat of the sun." In which Sam is hopelessly and angst-fully in love with a certain redhead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They simply stay the same

The way Sam changed when she looked at her, it was like her ice melting in the heat of the sun. Her brows would relax; her lips would curve in something that was a centimeter away from being a smile. But where you really saw it was in her eyes. They would just stop and stare, utterly transfixed by her in that brief moment. But she’d catch herself; stop looking before anyone noticed, God forbid anyone notice. Her face would turn back into stone and her tongue would sharpen behind her lips, ready to strike at anyone who thought they knew something they shouldn’t, to strike anyone who got too close. It did get tiring, being so hard. Burying it all so deep. But she’d swallow it all in a hard lump down her throat and put on that mask. She couldn’t risk things changing, not like they did to back in Seattle, back in her old life. Cat deserved better than that.


End file.
